Concurso de Fics en Español en Deborarte
by Deborarte
Summary: En nuestro blog, Deborarte, estamos organizando un concurso de fics en español. Invitamos a todas a participar, las bases están en el interior. Las esperamos!
1. Chapter 1

En Deborarte siempre estamos buscando nuevas cosas para hacer, porque nos aburrimos fácil, así que se nos ocurrió mezclar algunas de nuestras pasiones. Tanto Camila0109 como yo amamos leer. No es ninguna novedad que somos dos nerds, y tampoco lo es que, a pesar de nuestras críticas, somos fieles seguidoras de Glee, ¿no?

Entonces hemos decidido darle una oportunidad a las creaciones locales, y con locales me refiero a las ficciones de hispano hablantes que, como nosotras, comparten la afición por algunos de nuestros personajes preferidos de esta serie y que no se conforman con la raquítica hora de show.

Sí, sí, hablo de lo que se imaginan. Los fanfictions hace años son parte de nuestras vidas y en los últimos tiempos han resurgido con más fuerza para que muchas neófitas también los disfruten, en este caso de la mano de nuestras parejitas más queridas. Entonces, ¿por qué no reservar un espacio también en nuestro sitio para estos fics que muchas chicas leen todos los días? Así surge la idea de llevar a cabo el "Primer concurso de fanfics" organizado por Deborarte, que contará de las siguientes bases y condiciones:

- El concurso se llevará a cabo desde el 28 de marzo hasta el 31 de mayo de 2012 (la idea es hacerlo antes de que se termine el mundo). Hasta ese día, inclusive, podrán enviarse las obras.  
- Puede participar cualquier mujer u hombre (no discriminemos, chicas) que guste de escribir, sin importar la parte del mundo en la que habite (incluidas Lima, Rosewood y Sunnydale).  
- Cada escritor o escritora podrá presentar un máximo de 3 fanfictions (no más).  
- Los fics deben estar escritos en idioma español (no, Sam, el na´vi no es una lengua permitida).  
- Los fanfictions pueden ser one shot o estar compuestos por varios capítulos. El máximo de capítulos será de 30 (treinta… thirty… tres veces diez).  
- Los fics pueden haber sido publicados en otras páginas con anterioridad o pueden ser creados para la ocasión. Todos deben estar subidos a Internet, ya sea en , Tumblr, LiveJournal, o blogs personales de quienes participen.  
- Los fics pueden estar en proceso mientras dure el concurso, pero para participar del mismo tendrán que estar completos a la fecha de cierre, o sea el 31 de mayo del 2012 del calendario gregoriano, no me hagan trampa.  
- La temática de los fics es libre, pero es obligatorio que estén insertos en el universo de Glee.  
- Se aceptarán fanfictions de futuro, de universo alternativo o inclusive crossovers. Y sí, pueden hacer uso de todos los clichés que tanto nos gustan.  
- No hay límite en la clasificación. Siéntanse libres de enviar historias para todo público, PG-13 o de las subiditas de tono (¡picaronas… o picarones…!).  
- No tengo que aclarar que los fics que concursarán tienen que ser femslash, ¿no?  
- Bueno, por las dudas lo aclaro: las parejas protagónicas tienen que ser chicas que se quieran mucho. Ya saben, mujer contra mujer, bañistas de Puerto Pollensa, adolescentes que gusten de abrazar a otras… con sus piernas. Y eso…  
- Los pairings son a gusto. Es indistinto que sean "Faberry" o "Brittana", o que incluyan ambas parejas si así lo desean. Si podemos prescindir de los penes en cuerpos femeninos, ¡mejor! Digo, sabemos que Quinn es MASSIVE, pero igual...  
- Sí, también pueden escribir sobre la historia de amor de Mercedes Jones y Tina Cohen-Chan, porque les doy la razón, esas dos chicas tienen muuuuucha química.  
- De más está decir que… "Finchel", ¡abstenerse!

Para participar del "Primer concurso de fanfics" de Deborarte deben enviar un correo electrónico a **deboradora83 (arroba) gmail (dot) com** (fanfiction no nos deja colocar la dirección de manera correcta, pero se entiende, no?) con el asunto "CONCURSO DE FICS" (no se olviden de este detalle, así no se mezclan con los mails de Groupon… Es que tengo tanta vida…). Dentro del mail se deberá incluir: nick o seudónimo de la autora o autor, link al primer capítulo del fic en cuestión y la sinopsis del mismo.

Los fics a concursar serán presentados desde mañana hasta la fecha de cierre, y de ahí en más serán las mismas lectoras de Deborarte (y lectores, sí, sí, sé que varios muchachos nos leen desde las sombras) quienes elijan sus fics preferidos.

Las historias finalistas serán comunicadas en su debido momento, y el fic ganador será elegido por nosotras dos, o sea Cami y yo (Debora_Dora), para la fecha anunciada al finalizar el concurso.

¿Algo más?

Ah, sí, el premio: un ménage á trois con las #Camidora… o una noche de látigo y látex con Camila… o un lap dance de mi parte, vestida de Cheerio (oh, my… la imagen mental es dura hasta para mí misma)… o mejor la publicación de la totalidad del fanfiction ganador en Deborarte. Sí, sí, mejor esto último: el fic que gane el concurso será publicado de manera completa en nuestro querido sitio.

Ah, sí, ni Cami ni yo leemos fanfictions en español ni conocemos a nadie que los escriba, por lo que habrá igualdad de posibilidades para todas (y todos). Son ustedes quienes elegirán a sus preferidos, y nosotras las encargadas de seleccionar al ganador entre los fics más votados.

Ya saben, ¡esperamos sus historias!


	2. Chapter 2

**Quedan menos de 25 dias para enviar sus historias! Hasta tienen tiempo de escribirlas!**

**Esperamos ansiosas sus fics!**

* * *

En Deborarte siempre estamos buscando nuevas cosas para hacer, porque nos aburrimos f cil, as que se nos ocurri mezclar algunas de nuestras pasiones. Tanto camila0109 como yo amamos leer. No es ninguna novedad que somos dos nerds, y tampoco lo es que, a pesar de nuestras cr ticas, somos fieles seguidoras de Glee, no?

Entonces hemos decidido darle una oportunidad a las creaciones locales, y con locales me refiero a las ficciones de hispano hablantes que, como nosotras, comparten la afici n por algunos de nuestros personajes preferidos de esta serie y que no se conforman con la raqu tica hora de show.

S , s , hablo de lo que se imaginan. Los fanfictions hace a os son parte de nuestras vidas y en los ltimos tiempos han resurgido con m s fuerza para que muchas ne fitas tambi n los disfruten, en este caso de la mano de nuestras parejitas m s queridas. Entonces, por qu no reservar un espacio tambi n en nuestro sitio para estos fics que muchas chicas leen todos los d as? As surge la idea de llevar a cabo el "Primer concurso de fanfics" organizado por Deborarte, que contar de las siguientes bases y condiciones:

- El concurso se llevar a cabo desde el 28 de marzo hasta el 31 de mayo de 2012 (la idea es hacerlo antes de que se termine el mundo). Hasta ese d a, inclusive, podr n enviarse las obras.  
- Puede participar cualquier mujer u hombre (no discriminemos, chicas) que guste de escribir, sin importar la parte del mundo en la que habite (incluidas Lima, Rosewood y Sunnydale).  
- Cada escritor o escritora podr presentar un m ximo de 3 fanfictions (no m s).  
- Los fics deben estar escritos en idioma espa ol (no, Sam, el na vi no es una lengua permitida).  
- Los fanfictions pueden ser one shot o estar compuestos por varios cap tulos. El m ximo de cap tulos ser de 30 (treinta thirty tres veces diez).  
- Los fics pueden haber sido publicados en otras p ginas con anterioridad o pueden ser creados para la ocasi n. Todos deben estar subidos a Internet, ya sea en , Tumblr, LiveJournal, o blogs personales de quienes participen.  
- Los fics pueden estar en proceso mientras dure el concurso, pero para participar del mismo tendr n que estar completos a la fecha de cierre, o sea el 31 de mayo del 2012 del calendario gregoriano, no me hagan trampa.  
- La tem tica de los fics es libre, pero es obligatorio que est n insertos en el universo de Glee.  
- Se aceptar n fanfictions de futuro, de universo alternativo o inclusive crossovers. Y s , pueden hacer uso de todos los clich s que tanto nos gustan.  
- No hay l mite en la clasificaci n. Si ntanse libres de enviar historias para todo p blico, PG-13 o de las subiditas de tono ( picaronas o picarones !).  
- No tengo que aclarar que los fics que concursar n tienen que ser femslash, no?  
- Bueno, por las dudas lo aclaro: las parejas protag nicas tienen que ser chicas que se quieran mucho. Ya saben, mujer contra mujer, ba istas de Puerto Pollensa, adolescentes que gusten de abrazar a otras con sus piernas. Y eso - Los pairings son a gusto. Es indistinto que sean "Faberry" o "Brittana", o que incluyan ambas parejas si as lo desean. Si podemos prescindir de los penes en cuerpos femeninos, mejor! Digo, sabemos que Quinn es MASSIVE, pero igual...  
- S , tambi n pueden escribir sobre la historia de amor de Mercedes Jones y Tina Cohen-Chan, porque les doy la raz n, esas dos chicas tienen muuuuucha qu mica.  
- De m s est decir que "Finchel", abstenerse!

Para participar del "Primer concurso de fanfics" de Deborarte deben enviar un correo electr nico a deboradora83 (arroba) gmail (dot) com (fanfiction no nos deja colocar la direcci n de manera correcta, pero se entiende, no?) con el asunto "CONCURSO DE FICS" (no se olviden de este detalle, as no se mezclan con los mails de Groupon Es que tengo tanta vida ). Dentro del mail se deber incluir: nick o seud nimo de la autora o autor, link al primer cap tulo del fic en cuesti n y la sinopsis del mismo.

Los fics a concursar ser n presentados desde ma ana hasta la fecha de cierre, y de ah en m s ser n las mismas lectoras de Deborarte (y lectores, s , s , s que varios muchachos nos leen desde las sombras) quienes elijan sus fics preferidos.

Las historias finalistas ser n comunicadas en su debido momento, y el fic ganador ser elegido por nosotras dos, o sea Cami y yo (Debora_Dora), para la fecha anunciada al finalizar el concurso.

Algo m s?

Ah, s , el premio: un m nage trois con las #Camidora o una noche de l tigo y l tex con Camila o un lap dance de mi parte, vestida de Cheerio (oh, my la imagen mental es dura hasta para m misma) o mejor la publicaci n de la totalidad del fanfiction ganador en Deborarte. S , s , mejor esto ltimo: el fic que gane el concurso ser publicado de manera completa en nuestro querido sitio.

Ah, s , ni Cami ni yo leemos fanfictions en espa ol ni conocemos a nadie que los escriba, por lo que habr igualdad de posibilidades para todas (y todos). Son ustedes quienes elegir n a sus preferidos, y nosotras las encargadas de seleccionar al ganador entre los fics m s votados.

Ya saben, esperamos sus historias!


End file.
